Many individuals own mobile electronic devices such as, for example, smartphones. Some individuals feel the need to carry their mobile electronic devices with them almost everywhere they travel. For example, some individuals carry their mobile electronic devices with them at all times of the day in an effort to interact with their business clients. Individuals are generally more likely to forget their vehicle keys (or fob device) when leaving their home or office versus their mobile electronic devices.
Passive Entry Passive Start (“PEPS”) currently exist, and perform the function of unlocking the doors and starting a vehicle, without the need for a key. For example, a fob or other type of remote device may be used to unlock the doors and start the vehicle without a key. However, sometimes an individual may forget his or her fob (or vehicle keys). Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that would start a vehicle without the need for a key or a fob device.